fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Heroes/Merchandise
The following is a 'list of merchandise '''released based on the animated series, ''Portal Heroes. DVDs Portal Heroes - Volume One: Time Vortex and Other Adventures The first DVD, Portal Heroes - Volume One: Time Vortex and Other Adventures, was released on December 8, 2014. The DVD contains from episode 1a (Time Vortex) to episode 7 (Easter Day) of season one over two discs. The DVD has a runtime of 154 minutes. Portal Heroes - Volume Two: The Volcano and Other Adventures The second DVD, Portal Heroes - Volume Two: The Volcano and Other Adventures, was released on March 16, 2015. The DVD contains from episode 8a (The Hand) to 13b (New Staffs) of season one over two discs. The DVD has a runtime of 143 minutes. Portal Heroes - The Complete First Season The third DVD, Portal Heroes - The Complete First Season, was released on March 16, 2015 along with the previous DVD. It contains the full first season over four discs. The DVD has a runtime of 297 minutes. Portal Heroes - Volume Three: The Portal that Didn't and Other Adventures The fourth DVD was released on November 27, 2015. It contains from episode 1a (Paper Thin) to 7b (Space Hoppin') of the second season over two discs. The DVD has a runtime of 154 minutes. Portal Heroes - Volume Four: Fire Elementals and Other Adventures The fifth DVD was released on August 15, 2016. It contains from episode 8a (Beasts Arise) to 13b (Meteors) of the second season over two discs. The DVD has a runtime of 143 minutes. Portal Heroes - The Complete Second Season The sixth DVD was released on August 15, 2016 along with the previous DVD. It contains the full second season over four discs. The DVD has a runtime of 297 minutes. The next DVD, containing episodes 1a - 7b of season three, will be released on March 27, 2017. Books Novels Portal Heroes: Video Game Quest A magic portal takes the trio to the world of video games, which ends up being worse than they imagined when they come face to face with several video game villians. The book has 144 pages and was released on August 16, 2016, written by BaconMahBoi. Portal Heroes: The Beginning A story which goes over the trio's seperate lives before they came together as heroes. The book has 186 pages and was released on February 13, 2017, written by BaconMahBoi. Other Portal Heroes: Colour the Adventures A colouring book which contains 40 scenes from the show for readers to colour in. The book has 44 pages and was released on August 16, 2016. The Portal Heroes Puzzle Book A puzzle book containing puzzles based on the series, with crosswords, wordsearches, spot the difference, etc. inside. The book has 90 pages and was released on August 16, 2016. Toys Plushes Four plushes were released on December 8, 2015. Currently, a John plush, Dave plush, Serena plush and Magarto plush are available. There are plans for a Destructor Overlord plush to be released in late 2017. Future plans A line of action figures is set for release in Summer 2017. There are also plans for a Destructor Overlord plush to be released in late 2017. More DVDs are expected, too. Category:Merchandise Category:BaconZone Category:Portal Heroes